


教学

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 内战期间的某个油吧里，救护车碰到了死锁，很想给他做个检查。（可以看作是《对话》的裏篇。





	教学

“你有多久没修理了？”救护车不自觉就打开了指尖上的扫描工具，向桌子对面心情明显不佳的年轻人伸出手。“来，让我——”

几分钟之前，在死锁推门而入的时候，医生就从他有些迟滞的动作以及伤痕累累的躯干中推测这小子平日里一定疏于打理自己。暂且不谈死锁的意愿，霸天虎那边大多数都是对修理和日常维护相当怠惰的人，他说不定连获得基础医疗保障的条件都没有，更别说维系装甲的耐久了。想到这里，难以抑制的愤懑填满了医生的火种。

犯蠢！固执己见又执迷不悟，永远在吸取教训的路上越走越远的傻瓜！他心里狠狠地骂了臭小子一顿，手却毫不犹豫地向前伸去，中央处理器里已经演算出了不下十种的深入检测方案以及相对应的治疗策略。

“咱们不是一边的。”死锁神色异样地抬高枪口，让医生的动作陷入了一时的停滞。他红色的眼睛闪了闪，握着枪的指节偷偷松了一下，又迅速握紧。负隅顽抗的意志告诫死锁，就这么妥协实在有违他的信念。

救护车用手轻轻地拨开枪管。他用另一只手指着胸口上的遮蔽涂料，示意对方往那里看。虽然架势摆的不错，但年轻人的手腕和手指已经完全不再发力了；毫不费力地缴了他的械之后，大夫认为进展还算顺利。

“懂了？现在咱们是一边的了。”

 

“你们那儿医疗供应这么紧张？”医生一边扫描死锁的颈部线路一边随口问道。现在他们俩之间的距离似乎过近了些——为了获取更详细的数据，大夫和年轻人坐在了同一侧，面对着空荡荡的另一边座椅。这种包围结构的散台位于油吧的角落，光线昏暗暧昧，尴尬的气场像香氛般弥漫在两人之间，顺着救护车时不时的提问和手指的碰触缓缓把某种奇妙的情绪栽种在双方心底——纵然他可以以工作为由强迫自己静心凝神，可这样过于轻柔的接触对年轻人来说可谓是一场酷刑；他根本没有什么可以分散注意力的事可做，况且医生浅蓝色的光镜总是在他的视野中来回折腾，他们俩之间的距离甚至比第一次见面还要近得多！ 

死锁很不安，同时也十分烦躁。他嘟囔了一句“军事机密”，想着如果站在酒保的角度会不会把他们看得一清二楚。推演了好几遍后他稍稍放下心来，打算多分些运算空间来应付医生难缠的提问。

“你这块地方，”救护车沉着脸用两根手指轻触死锁的侧颈。带着如此阴郁表情的大夫背着灯光，两只光镜溢出的蓝色几乎都要吞噬掉年轻人本应色彩穿透性更强的赤红双目。死锁心里开始发毛；他觉得救护车是在发怒，并且隐约可以察觉到他发怒的原因。我真傻，死锁思绪飘飞着。本该在来这儿之前随便去个诊所修补一番的……

“有齿痕。不规则的齿痕。”说完，医生收回手，微微偏头，目光紧紧地锁定在年轻人脸上。翻译过来，就是“请解释吧，这位先生”。

死锁开始数远处的吧台上到底有多少个杯子。就这样对峙了几秒，救护车压低嗓子，看着死锁一字一顿地问道：

“你是不是被一些人强迫着对接过？”

如果是，那就别想着让我尊重你的白痴选择，蠢货！我会给你来一针，把你带走，修好，再崩了那群婊子养的……医生的目光投向年轻人的手腕，不出所料地看到了轻微的凹陷，他觉得自己的火种舱快爆炸了。

死锁抬起头，神情戏谑。“对接这类的事儿不就是你情我愿的？别这样，救护车。禁欲的日子让你的想象力降低了不少。”他耸耸肩挖苦道，“某种解压方式罢了，不像你靠治病获得满足那样高尚，但足够愉快。”

现在又开始企图刺激我了。

救护车无奈地轻叹一声，抬起手覆上死锁的腿部摩挲着。感受到对方明显轻颤了一下往墙边挪去，他将手搭在年轻人的肩上，低声说道。

“对接这种事也是需要技巧的，死锁。强制性对接只会伤害到你的管线，不仅质量不佳，获得的快感也会大打折扣。”

他用身体把死锁逼在墙边，左手手指抚弄着他大腿内侧的线路，时不时揉捏一下。死锁的背甲随着他的动作起伏着碰到墙面又瘫软下来，想呻吟出声却顾忌其他人的存在，不安地小幅度喘息着。大夫的动作是那样的细腻柔软，呼吸又是那样灼热，在死锁看来，救护车仿佛控制不住地想要吻他。“我猜那些人从来没做过前戏。”事实上，医生只是平静地凑过去，手指捏过他的下颌。“张嘴。”

死锁咬着牙，尽全力做出抗拒的表情，却由于情欲的放肆渲染变成了奇怪的慷慨赴死的模样；为了让他变得驯服，救护车猝不及防地掐了一下他的大腿根部。  
“嗯…”粘稠的液体从下体流出来的同时，死锁哼了出来。如愿以偿他张开了嘴，医生的手指灵活地挤进齿缝间，夹住那条正因为呻吟变得柔软的舌头，逗弄安抚着，丝毫不顾忌电解液顺着死锁的嘴角色情地流下。

“呜……”没过多久他的舌头就变得格外听话，缠着救护车的指尖不愿离开，吮吸医生漂亮的指节。“轻点声。刚才有人在往这里看。”大夫假意恫吓道，手上却丝毫没有放过年轻人的意愿；在死锁颇不情愿地噤声的时候，救护车揽过他的上半身让他靠在自己胸口，右手按压舌面的同时，左手抄起他的腿架到油吧的桌面上。喉管没怎么受损，他心里评估着，至少没让他含些乱七八糟的东西。

现在他们的姿势让死锁看不到身后医生的表情。他犹豫地偏过头，嘴角的电解液滴下来，落在救护车的腿上。现在他整个身体的重量全部压在了医生身上，根本不知道下一步要发生什么的感觉令死锁不安同时又刺激得让他颤抖。

“他们只是毫无技术含量地进入你罢了。你的接口有磨损，里面的节点完全不能算被激活过。”医生掰开他的腿，手指在接口附近探寻着，在不断涌出的对接液中轻按外置节点—仅仅是这样微小的动作就已经让死锁绷直了身子，仿佛哭出来一般地仰起头呻吟。“现在我的方法才是正确的，”救护车凑近死锁的音频接收器低声说道。“多少学一点，不过最好关掉发声器。你刚才的声音也太响了些。”

死锁咬了一口他的手指作为回答，只不过咬得过于轻柔，让大夫解读成了进一步动作的邀请。他对医生置身事外的态度十分不满，因为这样会显得自己更加无可救药。不就是摸了几下，这样太丢脸了……他不停地置换废气，风扇开到最大功率也没法避免体温急剧升高的态势。粉色的对接液沿着他的大腿根淌到身下医生的腹部上，由于两人时不时的动作牵扯出粘稠的丝线。

果然，里面跟我想得差不多。救护车指尖顺利地滑进敏感的接口，探寻着狭窄的甬道。比起一些相似年龄的医疗案例，内壁磨损略严重了些。他抽出仍在死锁口腔内安抚他的手指，环过年轻人纤细的腰身。“这个时候润滑已经足够到位了，你应该尽量把腿分开方便输出管进入。”看到死锁只顾战栗着换气对他说的话毫无反应，医生的手指在接口里屈了下，于湿热的内壁节点上加力碾压着。

【啊啊啊啊啊…！】死锁本就有些迷怔的中央处理器短路了。酥麻的电元信号顺着神经系统一路上行，带给他前所未有的刺激，让从未尝过如此慢节奏对接滋味的年轻人甘之如饴。要不是他关了发声器，估计整个油吧的人都能听见他断断续续欲求不满的呻吟了。他觉得双腿似乎已经不属于自己了——它们像遵循某种内在冲动般，迟疑着顺从了背后医生的指导。他口干舌燥，胸口热气蒸腾，腰又被救护车紧紧地搂住，强迫性地贴着他同样火热的腹部。听到身后火种跳动的频率明显加快了不少，死锁认为医生差不多应该亲吻自己了……与其说是认为，不如称作渴望；他对做爱不做全套的行为最为反感，更遑论正在用最专业的手法撩拨自己，本人却强忍着、毫不作为的这位交缠对象。想到这里，死锁挣扎着开启发声器，回过头用赤红的双眼轻佻地看着前额略微渗出冷凝液的医生。“你…不进来？”他难耐地轻喘出声，握住大夫搭在自己下身的手缓缓施加力气，让他的手指从一半没入接口的状态变到近乎全部被甬道包裹。这过程让死锁舒服得无以复加；他将自己的另一只手放到唇边忘我地贴上去，舔吻手掌根部的管线；他刻意地做出放荡的姿态，让电解液润湿手腕方便唇舌离开的时候带出晶亮的银丝。这样过于直接的勾引纵然傻气，但也不能说完全没作用。死锁颇为兴奋地感受到身下医生的前挡板迅速地升高温度，产生的滚烫的气息立刻被他敏感的接口捕捉到了，急不可耐地从内部涌出更多粉色的黏腻液体。

他向后移了移蹭上大夫的下身，两人之间的对接液被如此动作推挤到救护车的腰际，顺着他线条流畅的腰部轮廓缓缓下行，就像一只不安分的手在那里上下抚摸，挑逗他开始动摇的意志。他何尝不想立刻去咬年轻人的唇，堵上他欲求不满的嘴，占有那条柔软细腻的舌头；然而，他并不希望自己的人生跟这臭小子的交集仅仅是之前那段彼此都烂熟于心的回忆，以及今天无论时间地点都欠佳的一夜情；他想增加和死锁碰面的机会——这意味着救护车需要一些理由。

“今天不行，我不确定你现在的身体状态是否合适。”他勉强克制住自己对死锁的浮想联翩，手指往更深处抵了进去，检查他的油箱入口。垫片那块地方的磨损非常严重，看来那群蠢材只知道用蛮力去顶开，没多久就把那些恶心的东西往里面射，丝毫不去顾及这孩子的体验就抽出输出管——难怪死锁对他的所有动作反应都很大，原是他根本不明白交合的快感。

什么“足够愉快”全都是谎话…医生把死锁环得更紧，听着他喑哑的哀鸣在甬道内用两根手指来回顶弄已经被交合液充分润滑的垫片，感受油箱内随着自己每一次的弯曲关节持续流出的滚烫体液包住指尖。“…把脸往我这边转过来。”救护车在风扇的嗡鸣中往前靠去，胸口贴上年轻人柔软的背甲。

死锁发出一声混乱的齿轮咬合的声音。他的中央处理器一片空白，浑身上下都渴望被爱抚，被蹂躏；听到大夫有些紊乱的呼吸，他仿佛想证明自己般地颤抖着转过头，右手往后够到救护车的下颌，尽力往自己的方向掰；他伸出舌尖，在灼热的室温中向医生可怜地索取亲吻。

当对上死锁水雾朦胧的红色光镜时，救护车甚至想用所有的明天去交换此时此刻。他几乎立刻就低下头堵住了年轻人的唇，舌头强硬地揽过对方微颤的舌尖，电解液交缠在一起，不分彼此地润湿他们的嘴角。与此同时，医生的手指开始大力地在接口里碾压所有的传感节点；他感到死锁的舌头陡然僵了一下，抚摸自己脸颊的手指也变得软塌塌的，喉咙深处传来苦闷的一串长音。

在两人绵长的亲吻和救护车骤然按压最靠近油箱的那个节点后，死锁战栗着双腿，眼神涣散地过载了。浪潮般的快感由远及近，一下下冲击他早已瘫软的身体，接口在过载的余韵中哆嗦着收紧，缱绻地困住医生的手指不让他抽离。胸中的火种从未如此激烈地跳动过，正如他一向没想过大夫的手指可以那样灵活地控制，取悦自己，与他同僚无趣的管子相比更让他失魂落魄。

死锁失神的这段时间里，救护车握住他脱力的腰，将他转向自己。他用指尖拭去年轻人嘴角边的电解液，强迫自己凝视那双仿佛可以摄人心魄的赤色眼睛。“听得见吗，死锁？下面我说的话要记住。一定要好好记住。”他的手掌在死锁的侧颈来回摩挲着，于那个齿痕的部位轻按下去，借着如此暴行的证据强行遏制仿佛要焚尽他全身的欲火。

“下周我会向上级递交调往西北十二郡的申请书，”他置换着滚烫的呼吸，轻抵对方微微颤抖的前额。“这意味着每周日我可以抽出时间给当地居民排义诊。”

义诊…死锁混乱的中央处理器重复了一遍。他不确定自己是否领悟到了其中意思。

“夜晚来临前的半个小时，哨兵开始交接；你会发现东南方向的侧门开着，通向诊疗中心。”救护车的手绕死锁身后，搂住他哆嗦着的腰身。

“在那里我会修好你，直到你的系统停止报错。如果你喜欢，我也可以向你演示更多对接方法——”他另一只手的指尖在潮湿紧迫的甬道内顺着油箱入口的边缘轻轻画圈，看着死锁猛然咬上自己的手腕，仰起头呜咽，舔舐，下体却急不可耐地往前贴过去，扭动腰部哀求着他进入更多。

“下一次，我会用我的输出管毫不吝啬地要了你，填满你；我们的交合液会把办公室的墙壁染得一片狼籍……”医生快要爆表的油压让他的声音变得模糊沙哑，他只能通过不断关闭机体过热的警告窗口好让自己有理智接着说下去。

“你会来的，死锁。对吗？答应我你会来的……”他喘息着低语，目不转睛地注视着眼前的年轻人。你会的。不论是出于医疗保障还是性爱需求，你都没理由拒绝我。他湛蓝色的光镜溢出恳切的意味，夹杂着关怀、欲望等一系列复杂的情感，游进死锁的灵魂。

在这样的目光里，死锁鬼使神差地点了点头。

看到他的回应，医生如释重负般搂住了他。“很好…我知道你从不食言。”他的手指猛地顶开垫片，刺激着油箱内壁；又一轮酥麻的脉冲把死锁的视野染得模糊不清，一片花白。他已经喊不出声了，第二次过载溅射出的交合液甚至比第一次还要多，还要黏腻滚烫，在地上淋出一大滩淫靡的痕迹。大夫缓缓地将手指抽离他的身体，在这个过程中刮蹭到已经敏感到接近极限的节点时，他的接口甚至还在可耻地吐出粉色的对接液…

一片恍惚中，死锁感到医生火热的唇贴了上来。这个亲吻和之前的比起来宛如浮光掠影，仅仅是瞬间功夫救护车就放开了他的下颌。眼前的阴影逐渐淡去后，他无力地趴在桌面上平复着自己的呼吸，望着门口的方向难舍地伸出舌尖舔舐嘴唇，感受着上面犹存的热度。他觉得自己被那个人套住了。

 

救护车关上油吧的门，走到雪地里。他捧起一抔冰冷的结晶，打算清醒一下被情欲填满的大脑，却发现没等到自己把脸埋进手心，那捧雪直接升华成了蒸汽，在月光下袅袅地飘向天空。他恼火地再次尝试，却得到了相同的结果——无论多少冰雪也无法将他身下灼热的欲望浇灭。  
在这么反复了三四次之后，医生开始后悔。

为什么之前我没上了他？

 

 

后半夜的某会所，第115号对接用机迎来了当天的第一个客人。这家俱乐部最吸引顾客的地方，就是他们引以为傲的数据写入投影技术：你可以自由定义欢愉对象的装甲，涂装，甚至直接导入真人的编码，一切只需要几秒钟的时间。

他安静地坐在床沿，等待客人在主机上输入机体数据。投影柔和地在他身上织出外甲的形态，模拟金属的质感。

客人走到他面前，轻轻抬起他的下巴摩挲着他颈部的线路，不知是否为刻意地在侧颈的部位来回抚摸，似乎在确认些什么；他的手滚烫。“这里微小的数据改动也检测到了，很不错。”他轻拍了下115光洁的脖颈，示意他张开嘴。

115驯服地开口，咬住对方塞进来的金属磁卡，冰冷的触感和客人炽热的手心让他发出一声轻微的叹息；系统的背景音提示用户输入他这几个小时的名字，这几个小时里他应该成为的人的名字。

“没让你一直衔着这玩意儿，抱歉。”客人见他不明所以地坐在那里，微笑着抽走那张卡扔到地上。他握住115的肩膀把他压到身下，拆掉他的后挡板，手指探入试了试接口的状态。

 

“死锁……”客人进入了他的身体，抚摸他颤抖的双腿。“你的名字是死锁。”

**Author's Note:**

> 可以说是相对于表篇的另一个结局……实际上就是想看老救拆死锁。最后，嗯，老救是去找服务机了，因为这个，需求嘛……


End file.
